transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Lost My Groove
Summary: The Junkions are under the influence of Juice, and raiding a space station. But their cause can be too alluring for some... STATION X Station X! Shopping capitol of the twelve spires! Clothes, hardware, tools, holovids, and... Junkions. Junkions swarming everywhere, over every concorse, in the cafes and in the shops. Most practising the 'five fingered discount Broadcast checks in. "Hello, hello." Leet says, "Salutations, logging in!" Broadcast quotes, I was in downtown Boise, Idaho, and I saw a duck, and I knew the duck was lost, 'cause ducks ain't s'posed to be downtown. There's nothin' for 'em there. So I went to a Subway sandwich shop, I said, "Let me have a bun." But she wouldn't sell me just the bun, she said that I had to have something on it. She told me it's against regulations for Subway to sell just the bun. I guess the two halves ain't supposed to touch. So I said, "Alright, well, put some lettuce on it," which she did. She said, "That'll be $1.75." I said, "It's for a duck." And they said, "All right, well, then it's free." See, I did not know that. Ducks eat for free at Subway! Had I known that, I would have ordered a much larger sandwich. "Let me have the Steak Fajita Sub - but don't bother ringing it up, it's for a duck! There are six ducks out there, and they all want Sun Chips!" Broadcast says, "So how are you, Leet? Are things fine with you? I hear we are stealing things, like the ducks at Subway." Leet says, "Have you not had the memo! Check your emails, we are borrowing help from the galaxy. Cineplex must live! She will go gold!" Broadcast says, "Roger! But, are we getting the Bots mad at us for this? I hear they got Lee-zard." Leet says, "Naaaaaah. But we will need to send Lee-Zard some 'get free soon' cards, those meany Autobots! They are jealous and think he has malware!" Broadcast says, "I am actually beside him right now." Broadcast says, "The Autobots have entrusted me." Leet says, "Tell the Autobots we will be restricting their bandwidth to Junk for taking Lee-Zard!" Broadcast says, "I sure will. What is this liquid you all are drinking?" Leet says, "Mr Juicy sponsors the reconstruction of Cineplex! It is delicious! And fruity!" Broadcast says, "Who is Mr. Juicy?" Leet says, "Mr Juicy makes the Juice! Special galactic import, buy it online for a discount!" Broadcast says, "Really? Interesting... Where can I find it?" Leet says, "Just log on to a construction pod! Also Dispensor is about, he has a few still!" Broadcast says, "Interesting. Do you like the Decepticons?" Leet says, "What, have you gone into standby? Of course not! You noob!" Broadcast says, "But... you are acting different. You hate the Audiobots." Leet says, "Hello? Are you on 56k or something? No we don't, get in the game man!" Broadcast says, "You sure? Who told you drink the juice? What would Wreck-Garr say?" Leet says, "He would say 'drink the juice guys'? Like uh, he has been. Its the Junki-party!" ar closes on Thursday, the 28th! Springer says, "Did you guys hear that? Sounded almost like a Junkion." Nightbeat says, "That happened about an hour ago. And no one has looked into it yet?" Leet says, "He probably logged off! Haha!" Springer says, "Didn't want to step on your toes, Nightbeat." Nightbeat says, "I'm only one robot, Springer. Be my guest." Springer says, "You got it. I've been meaning to try out a new light saber." Leet says, "Whoa, did anyone get the number of that gigantic flying space dinosaur city?" Springer says, "...Was it an Autobot Dino? Or a Deceptcion?" Groove says, "Space Dinobots? Man." Leet says, "It was big, black and I be afraid of it!" Groove says, "Don't fear the bot for his blackness, Leet, he's just like you and I. Judge the man by his deeds." Springer says, "Well if that was Trypticon, I'd probably be afraid too." He's probably just saying that to be polite. "So what're you doing out in space, anyway? I mean, I know there's a ton of Junkion activity out there, but do you know anything about it Leet?" Leet says, "Same old, same old frogman! Just gathering up some hardware for the construction project!" Groove says, "Whatcha guys building? Sounds like something's got you all on the move." Leet says, "Do you guys /never/ check your e-mail! Cinaplex man! Faster, stronger, more alive, multi screens!" Springer says, "Buuut...is that even possible? I know that Juice is potent stuff, but can it even bring someone back from the dead? And since you brought it up, what's the deal with that Juice anyway? Where'd you guys get it from...?" Groove says, "Oh right, I remember that now. My bad, I had my radio off for a while there, I was up at Pigeon Point and the light was just... man, the sunsets! I had to enjoy the silence." Leet says, "Nooo, we are /building/ cineplex II. The construction is just sponsored by juice, its not magic!" Groove says, "That's cool, it's not like returning from the grave, more like a reincarnation, spirit of the phoenix rising, flowers growing on rubble. That's great, Leet, I'm all into that." Springer says, "Sponsored by juice, huh? But where'd it come from...?" Leet says, "Import!" Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "Leet, can you get me some of this juice?" Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "I would like to, um, experiment with it." Groove says, "I'm curious too, I gotta say." Leet says, "You'd like it groove, it'd defragment your drives!" Springer says, "Don't do it guys. Just say no!" Groove says, "I'm all about mind-expanding experiences. Yeah, I got concerns too though, natural goodness can get twisted in spirit by commercialism and this Juice thing sounds like it's big business." Leet says, "No, its all natural ingrediants, scan the barcode!" Springer says, "You sure about that? Have you guys checked for yourselves?" Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "Frag it. Leet, turn yourself in now. I don't care what the Junkions want to call me or say I am a traitor to them but this is insane. I am not teaming up with a faction of drunk and high imbeciles." Quickswitch says, "What, now?" Groove says, "Man, that's not cool, don't be like that. If you haven't tried it you're on the outside, experience is subjective. This is like, a special thing for them." Leet says, "Yeah, Broadcast, what's the deal?" Groove says, "So hey, where can I try some of this juice? I wanna know the truth of this experience for myself before I say if it's right or wrong, kneejerk contrarianism is a sucker's game." Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "I returned from space. I was left to die in space from my previous actions of saving my race." Leet says, "Send me a mail Groove, I'll hook you up! As long as you help out the project! Otherwise you gotta pay!" Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "And every Junkion I meet now is acting like a fool of a took!" Springer says carefully, "But he wants to try it first, Leet. He just wants a sample. Maybe you could come down to Earth...?" Leet says, "Maaaybe you could come up to space?" Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "I am not going back up in space. I was finally recovered after two years of being missing. And Leet, this is what I find?" Groove says, "The project to build the new Cineplex? That's cool, building houses for homeless dudes is always an act of goodness, it's like Habitat for Junkionity. You should bring some for everybody, Leet, spread the word. You know I don't like to take a shuttle all by myself, it's wasteful of fuel." Springer says, "That sounds fair. Right Groove? Leet, where are you guys right now? And maybe while he's up there, Groove could also take a look around at the progress of your construction project." Leet says, "See, Groove is in tune!" Leet says, "Weeeeeeell, visas are very restricted right now apart from skilled workers..." Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "I'm taking this to my radio show on KNUJ now, Leet." Leet says, "OoooOoOoOOo" Radio DJ Broadcast says, "You are fired, Leet!" Radio DJ Broadcast says, "And that goes for the rest of the Junkions that are on freaking juice." Radio DJ Broadcast says, "And so I'm back from outter space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed my stupid lock. I would have made you leave your key if I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me. Well now go! Walk out the door. Just turn around. Now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no not I. I will survive." Grim-Repair says, "Leet. I vant to suck your JUICE." Leet claps his hands Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "..." Grim-Repair says, "Where do I acquire this....ingredient?" Leet says, "Just check in your Cineplex workers card and get your complementry juice box!" Groove says, "So where do we get the workers' cards?" Junkion Radio Broadcast sighs, "Leet, I give up. I am joining you..." Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "Leet, can you get a shuttle for me to get up there?" Leet says, "I bet I can!" Grim-Repair says, "I also wish to venture upwards... to do some..research, on this ingestible delight." Groove says, "I'll come check it out too, and tell the rest of the Autobots what the deal is." Station X! Everyone loves Station X, its the place to go... and currently its the place to go for what looks like the entire Junkion population. There is lots of noise and bustling as Junkions walk off with hammers, saws, welding torches, clothe-racks, shop windows, the work. Leet is currenly sitting in one of the cafes, tapping his feet. A pair of Junkions, Missile-Toe and Slayride are carrying off the rest of the tables there Groove gives Leet a big A-OK gesture as he spots the laptop Junkion guy. "Hey, Leet, what it is, man? You guys are looking busier than I've ever seen you!" Broadcast comes aboard and tries to mix in with the locals. "This juice is great," he says and burps to anyone that looks at him. "Making Christmas! Making Christmas! Can I be Sandy Claws?" He tries really hard to blend in and not get noticed by Leet. Leet gives a start and a wave at Groove. "Hey bikeman, glad you could log on! But are you here as a guest, or signing up as a player?" He motions him over to his table. Broadcast hasn't completely gone unnoticed, Missile-Toe starts to follow him, hopping along on his comically missile-like feet. "Hey, you're not San-Tah, share the love man, share the love!" Mirage fades into view in the corner of an empty shop. He quickly turns down the lighting inside the shop and peers out from a rack of clothes being displayed in the big window in the front. With the dim lighting it's hard to see what's going on in the shop, and the clothes rack enhances the effect, serving as makeshift camoflauge. Broadcast eyes Missile-Toe and grins, "What's this? What's this? There's magic in the air! That's right, I am the Pumpkin King!" "I want the full experience, man, I don't hold back from any kind of consciousness-raising thing, you know?" replies Groove. "I exist in the here AND the now, you know?" Grim-Repair floats ominously towards Leet, from parts unknown. He hovers somewhere behind Groove. Like, /right/ behind Groove. Leet gives Groove a thumbs up. "Hey folks, we've got another worker!" The surrounding Junkions start to cheer. A fat Junkion known as Dispensor waddles up to Groove and with a 'ching', a box of juice falls from his dispensing chute. "With complements!" he bubbles. Another Junkion, who looks like he turns into a bin, by the name of Has-Bin, stares at Grim-Repair. "Cos, I bin good sir!" he mutters. "Don' 'urt me guvnor!" Mirage opens a hatch on his shoulder. A small cylindrical device rises into view. Light starts streaming out of a lens on the end, the entire tube rotates and swivels in small micro-adjustments. Blaster has arrived. Grim-Repair floats in place, waiting his turn to sign up for this little...adventure. Meanwhile, his player fights with his stupid mailing list program, but don't let that keep you from continuing on. He'll play along. Blaster strolls around the corner in an exaggerated swagger. "Hey!...dudes." Wow he's speaking in kind of slow and halting manner, but the voice is okay, even if all of the other mannerisms are a little over-the-top. But then with Blaster it's hard to tell sometimes. "How's it goin'?" He comes over to Leet and the others, then looks at Dispensor and the box of Juice. "Got any more of that stuff?...bro?" Dispensor waves to Grim-Repair and shoots a box of juice at Grim-Repair. "With complements!" he beams. Leet smiles at Blaster. "My brother from another unthemely mother! Yeah, sign up to help the construction work and I'll plonk you down for your complementary box!" Meanwhile, near where Mirage has disappeared, two Junkions are wandering around. "Hey, where shall I throw this sticky tar?" "I don't know" says the other. "But I have this bucket of flour to throw somewhere too..." Grim-Repair looks at the box. It seems ... delicious. It looks ... delicious. It tastes ... DELICIOUS! Ever see the grim reaper pour liquid into the impenetrable blackness of his hood? Now you have. Glug glug glug. Mirage's optics widen as the two Junkions get nearer. Tar and flour...he quickly adds it up and wonders, will today be the day that his long and storied career in Autobot Intelligence come to an end?? Will common household goods do what decades of Decepticon security systems, whole packs of Sweep hunting parties, Militant camo-snipers, and animalistic Sharkticon hunting packs could never accomplish? Well, Mirage clenches his jaw and braces himself. He knew the risks when he took this job. Meanwhile, 'Blaster' heads on over to the construction zone to get a better look. "Sure thing!...bro! I'm not so good at building, but I'd love to help out!...cats." "Oh, we're not building here, there's no disk-space. Cinaplex is back on Junk, silly Blaster!" Leet says, as he pockets some packets of sugar. The two Junkions with the bucket of tar and flour end up throwing them at each other, falling over and giggling, whilst through one of the walkways crashes none other than Brazooker, who has been collecting... bras! "Do we need bras?" he shouts to anyone in particular Grim-Repair starts floating erratically as the juice takes hold. "BRAS! Of course we need brassieres, loyal minion! To make Cineplex's pretty pretty apron! An apron of brassieres!" He has produced a rather large sack from subspace, and is currently trying to stuff Groove therein. Sky Lynx heads back up from the ramp as the doors opening from the darkness below. Arriving to the surface at last, the doors close back up behind them. At the same time 'Blaster' reaches out his hand at just the same moment, making it seem like he's the one who took it and not the invisible Mirage. "Oh, silly me. Guess I should have known better...Cuz. So what ARE you Junks doing out here? Some kind of...wacky...scavenger hunt?" Groove pushes Grim-Repair off of him before he can be stuffed in the sack and swigs the juice box like the brave psychonaut that he is! "Hey, this stuff is good. What's it supposed to do though? How long does it take?" he asks Leet curiously. Mirage ...is suddenly visible again. But he steps smoothly away from 'Blaster', nodding as casually as if he'd been there all along and was just standing behind Blaster for some reason. "Hello Leet." Luckily by this time he's hidden away the stolen Juice box...which unlike Groove and the others, Mirage has acquired without ever signing up for an honest day's work for the Junkions! "Groove." Mirage nods casually at him as well. "You guys look busy." The large lynx moves into the area. His blue armor, gold armored head, and red optics scan about the room. He heard there was some on goings here and decided to investigate into it. Leet shrugs at Groove. "How long does what take to upload? Its juice, its just flavour!" Shaking his head at the silly Autobot, he takes out a crowbar and starts to lever off floor panels. Several other Junkions beside him start to do the same thing. Banquo, a tubby Junkion who looks like a robotic Henry the 8th, takes out a list. "Next on the menu is more steel for girders. Are there any good steel restaurants around here?" Groove gives Mirage a tilt of his chin by means of saying hi. It's no secret that Groove has never really liked Mirage since Groove thinks of him as a bloated plutocrat dilettante etc. etc., though, so this is normal behavior for Groove. "Well, it's good juice, anyhow," replies Groove, who sounds a bit disappointed. "Anyhow, where can I pitch in with this housing thing?" Leet points up at one of the shops. "See that record shop? Yeah, well, bring it all down here." "No problem!" replies Groove, moseying off with the other Junkions to go help tear down the building and render it into construction materials. Mirage gets a far-away look in his optics. "You know, I once saw a TON of steel. Whole forests of scrap metal, just there for the taking. Where was it..." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Groove, you've probably spent years in seedy lower-class environments. Help me out here, where was it...?" Suddenly he snaps his fingers. "I know. Junkion." He says this dryle. Then Mirage frowns at Leet, completely serious. "But no, really...why are you Junkions stealing all this material when there's so much of it right at home? Half the universe is in an uproar." Groove doesn't hear Mirage or else there would no doubt be a big argument about class-consciousness. Lynx notices the activity and tilts his head a tad, "May I ask what is going on with all the movement and hussle?" The large feline asks as his optical sensors flicker. Banquo takes the floor to respond to Mirage's statement. He holds out what looks like a speech, but is in fact a recipie card. "We, the undersigned of Junk collect Junk for our fridges! But Cineplex is big, we need bigger junk, better, stronger! More! Fresh junk!" Grim-Repair has, after failing in his attempt to steal Groove, moved on to stealing random passers-by, Junkion or not, on the street. He seems to have a limitless supply of bags. Lynx hrms as it seems everyone kinda ignores him and continues about. Someone his size was hard to miss and well, it was hard to move around in such a place so compact. He leaped over a pile of mess before shaking his head, "..I hear reports, I can hear talking-- but can't find a bloody soul... One would imagine I was losing my mind at times.." The large lynx says to himself as he bends around a corner. Blaster wanders off in all of the confusion, and soon disappears from sight. Leet and a few Junkions wander over towards Sky Lynx as they see him appears. Leet has a bunch of bricks in his arms, and the crowd start to size up Lynx's legs. "Well..." says one. "We /could/ just take them off and put bricks there like with the cars...." Broadcast tries really hard to not be noticed still and deal with the little prick that was following him before. "I got to get my hands on this... mystery juice." Lynx hears the comment about his legs and growls down at them as he swiftly backs up, "..You will do no such thing." He says with a growl in his vocal processor. Something could be seen outside of the windows flying about, it looked to be a dino-bird of some time, and if anyone knew Sky Lynx.. that was his other half outside moving about the large station. "But if you fellows do not mind, I would like to know just," He looks about, "Is going on here?" Leet turns to the other Junkions. "Ah don't worry boys, we'll just wait till he gets reissued." They all ignore Leet anyway, Brazooka holding some stolen bras up to Sky Lynx and shouting "BRAS!" loudly. This cry is taken up by most of the other Junkions, for a minute or so anyway. Meanwhile, Dispensor starts to follow Broadcast around, offering a box of juice to him. "Chink chink, lets drink!" he shouts merrily Grim-Repair manages to steal himself, and will for the duration of this scene be just off stage, tied up in a bag. Groove busily shoos any non-Junkions out of the record shop before he starts pulling it down. He's a thoughtful guy! Lynx snorts, "Don't you realize who I am?" The Lynx says raising his head up pridefully. "I am Sky Lynx, guardian of Cybertron, one of the autobots Military Personal." If he was his whole self, there be far more bragging here, luckily however, he wasn't so it was short and simple. Broadcast eagerly takes the box and puts into subspace. Then he grins at Dispensor, "Stop being racist my friend. Calling people names is not fun and games." He hears the commotion going on around Lynx and then looks back at Dispensor, "Do I have to ask what is going on with the duck?" Dispensor stares at Broadcast, before his optics start spinning. "Ducks like water. Fizzy water?" he mutters, a little sprinkler popping out of his head, and blasting juice everywhere. Groove's attempts at dismantling the record shop are hampered by Duke-Box, a very posh looking Junkion who turns into well, you can guess, who rushes in screaming. "Don't take the music! I can't stand the sound of silence!" Lynx hears the yell from a Junkion and looks in that direction, taking his optics off those around him. "What the..?" He starts to head in that direction, making out what looks to be one of the autobots. Just-- what /was/ going on here? Mirage gives Groove an odd look. He walks over to him, keeping a pleasant expression on his face. "What are you doing?!" He hisses in a low voice at Groove. "That's some unaligned neutral alien's store!" He nods politely at Duke-Box in a nod that looks innocent enough, but to a social elitist like Mirage himself will carry all kinds of hidden nuances of information on his own social status. Groove gives Mirage a disdainful look. "Man, I wouldn't expect you to understand. The needs of the people for survival and identity outweigh any material gains of capitalism. You gotta let go of your bourgoise goods-before-goodness sensibilities!" Broadcast pushes Dispensor out of the way and tries to punch other Junkions in the face that are blocking him. "Duckman, Duckman! I am here to save you." Broadcast then jumps into the air and transforms... into his vehicle mode and possible injuring anyone that was in his way. He tries to move full speed to be by Lynx, to act as a protector. Broadcast yells, "We don't want to leave you, but we gotta! All aboard the Rock'n'Roll Express! Last stop Woodstock!" He lowers his head as his shoulder spikes snap together around his head and the rest of his body snaps together to form a rustic bullet train. Duke-Box walks out of the shop, records half-stuffed in his front, and gives Mirage the secret upper-class wink and hand gesture. And flashes a special ring at him. Meanwhile, Leet looks up in shock as Broadcast starts punching Junkions. "We've got a virus guys, who didn't update Norton!" Mirage looks down his nose at Groove. He takes a few steps back, then turns and looks at the commotion caused by Broadcast and all the attention it's attracting. "Well...I can see that you're going to be here for a while. So I'm sure you won't mind if I take your shuttle back to Earth. There's something I need to deliver to Perceptor." He turns and hurries back towards the shuttle that Groove and Broadcast arrived on (and which Mirage himself stowed away aboard). Lynx notices Broadcast heading his way, along with Junkions scattering, "..why do I have a feeling I should have stayed in my lair.." He mutters to himself as he notices Groove and Mirage, however before he can go that way. He ends up hissing down at a Junkion that is a bit to close for his liking. "..Scavangers.." he mutters to himself. Soon However the other half makes it inside and flies over head, before landing down on the surface, letting out a slight roar and making its ways over to the Lynx Half. There they both were, the two halves of the whole. "Whatever, man," replies Groove. "Figured you weren't gonna help anyhow."